I was a Stranger, But then you took me In
by Stupidity in Abundance
Summary: Basically a Dramione. A short story about the part when Dumbledore dies through Draco's eyes. Not half bad if I do say so myself ;P. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The night was calm and quiet.

The gentle lapping of water against shore was heard from the lake, and the moonlight danced across its surface, playing, as it seemed, with the fireflies, as they too danced in and out of existence. Leaves whispered secrets older than mankind to one another, as a gentle breeze picked up and blew through the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Tiny rodents squeaked in fright and scurried to take shelter in their hiding places as an owl hooted overhead.

To the ordinary observer, the scene would be no different than any other night in the Hogwarts grounds.

But just underneath this peaceful façade, something much more sinister was unfolding.

***

The owl soared higher and higher, over the tops of towers and trees. It glided majestically over the Great Lake, nothing distracting it from its single purpose.

With a mighty flap of its wings, it flew over the Astronomy Tower; and from then on its flight slowed, and it sank lower and lower into the shrouded night.

It was reaching its destination.

Gliding among the stars, it dodged tree after tree as it finally arrived at the Forbidden Forest. Gaining speed, it kept flying until it reached two old knobbly trees. These were much smaller than the other trees in the forest. Their roots lifted above the ground and their trunks twisted round and round more times than you could count.

With a final flap of its wings, the owl changed form, transforming into a cloaked man. The figure stood before the trees, contemplating his next move. He pulled back his sleeve and pressed the Dark Mark underneath to a tiny knot in a root that connected both trees together.

The root broke into two and suddenly, a small camp appeared in the area between the trees. As he passed through the barrier, the root rejoined itself behind him, forming the same knot once more and the barrier returned.

In the soft glow of the dying embers, the cloaked figure moved forward. The man walked; quietly, if not for the gentle rustling of his cloak against the ground.

When he came near, the sound aroused his companions to his presence. The Death Eaters turned around to see the newcomer in their midst. Some of them drew their wands; even though they knew that none other than a Death Eater could enter their hideout-Voldemort himself had placed the enchantments on their encampment. But then again, they didn't trust _this_ Death Eater, whatever the Dark Lord thought of him, and wands were drawn as an extra precaution.

In the light of the soft-dying fire, the stranger saw Yaxley, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Amycus, his sister Alecto and a few others sitting in a circular ring around it. Recognizing him, Yaxley stood up immediately.

"What news do you bring for us, Behr?"

The man felt the eyes of the others piercing into him. He paused, then:

"It is to take place tonight."

A cheer rose up amongst the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco Malfoy lay awake. He couldn't sleep. He looked over at his other roommates, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. They all seemed pretty knocked out.

Deciding it was safe; he pulled back his sleeve and examined the mark emblazoned underneath. The Dark Mark. In the silvery light of the moon, the mark tattooed to his skin glowed an eerie green. He gently traced the snake slithering out of the skull's mouth.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Without warning, a tear fell onto his wrist. He examined it, a bright jewel against his pale skin. He continued tracing the mark absentmindedly, careful not to disturb the teardrop.

A huge snort from Crabbe ruined the moment.

Draco jumped about a foot into the air and drew his wand. Before his brain could register what had happened; that the sound was just a huge snore, he set Crabbe's large bottom on fire.

The boy woke with a yelp and that, obviously, woke up the other two.

When he finally realized that he had set Crabbe's butt on fire, Draco was frantic. While he racked his brains for the spell that would put it out, he tried to extinguish the fire some other way.

Meanwhile, Zabini and Goyle sat up in their beds, yawning and watching the spectacle groggily. They both probably thought it was some kind of strange dream and in no way did either of them help.

When Draco finally remembered the counter-spell, Most of Crabbe's pajamas were gone and his underwear shone through.

"_AGUAMENTI!!_"

There was a huge spurt of water and, in seconds, the fire was out. But a new type of yelping began.

"Aargh! Oi! Malfoy, that water's _cold_!"

While Zabini and Goyle rolled off their beds, clutching their stomachs and wiping away their tears, Draco stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing too. "Sorry," was the muffled reply as, still laughing hard, Goyle and Zabini got up and a not-so-sleepy-anymore Crabbe trudged back into bed, muttering something like 'Wouldn't be laughing so hard if their asses were on fire.'


End file.
